


Breathe Into Me

by PinkReader12, Teal (PinkReader12)



Series: Love is Dangerous. [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anger, Armin is being Armin!, Bittersweet Ending, Camping in the cold, Coordinate use, Denial, Eren and Annie have too much chemistry, Escaping from her crystal, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jean has serious love issues, Levi and Hange work well together as a team, Love/Hate, Mikasa is coping, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pain, Pented up desires, Pursuit, Ravaging, Serious Injuries, Sex In A Cave, Sex against the wall, Sexual Content, Sleeping Outside, Still hopeless though, i dont know where i'm going with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkReader12/pseuds/PinkReader12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkReader12/pseuds/Teal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's funny how weak you actually are..." Annie whispered through ragged breaths, hands shaking against the cold ground beneath her as Eren's blood coated fingers tightened around her throat. </p>
<p>"But that's okay...because if we're going to die like cowards....at least we'll die together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run

"Annie....." He whispered, fingers chilling her to the bone- feather soft lips brushed against hers in a lovers kiss, for one last embrace.....

As if saying goodbye for the very last time.

_"Kill me."_

* * *

She ran as fast as she could. 

The sound of a doves beating wings was all she could hear as she fled for her very life. Her clothes clung to her body, straining against her muscles and ripped in all the wrong places, cold air seeping into her bones. There was nothing that felt worse than what she was experiencing now.

Confusion, desperation, and a deep hunger to survive. She didn't know how much time had passed. But when her entire body screamed and sprang to life, translucent crystal shattering in her wake- she didn't have time to stop and think. The ground was suddenly so far away and her senses heightened as titan flesh surrounded her body.

Her instincts took over and everything faded to nothingness, only the barest hint of consciousness alerting her to the fact that her body seemed to have a mind of its own as she destroyed everything that moved. Everything that lived.

And then she was out of her prison, above ground and free from the tunnels. She bled heavily, eyes barely able to see what was in front of her. But then she felt it again, a strong invisible grip tightening around her soul, _demanding_ her to obey. Demanding her to yield to him.

And so she had no choice but to run.

No choice but to....

**_'STOP!'_ **

Another ache spread through her body, numbing her as if she had just been electrocuted and sprung against a wall. Annie rasped, throat burning and eyes watering as she keeled over mid-stride. Her body cried out once again, forcing her to lean against the closest house as she tried to breathe in as much air as possible. 

_'Eren.....'_ The blonde thought drowsily, his familiar scent drawing closer to her location, along with the rest of his comrades. She knew that if she didn't keep moving, he would be on her in a second and all of her efforts would be wasted. She was gaining control of her mind bit by bit, the familiar claws of her titans physique no longer as strong on her state of mind as it had been before.

An endless slumber where only crystallized flesh accompanied her mind would do that to a person. Completely making them succumb to the nature of the monster within....and for a moment, Annie had been truly at the mercy of her own instincts. But years of training, _years_ of _bloody_ training that had hardened her heart finally opened its floodgates into her mind.

And she remembered. She remembered everything. 

And so she forced herself to run. She forced herself to flee when she realized she could no longer transform in her condition. Not while her energy was dropping so quickly, not while she could barely regenerate as fast as she usually did. If she let them catch her now, she would never be able to escape again.

It was his fault she was here now. No matter how much she had yearned to see him one last time, to feel the strong line of his jaw and hear the raw sound of his voice- it was still all of his fault that she was in such a predicament. She, along with Reiner and Bertolt, had suspected him ever since Trost. Yet she was never truly sure if he had the ability they had sought after for so long. None of them had been sure. But the circumstances had aligned too perfectly for it to be a coincidence. It had been fate.

And fate _never_ lied.

Yet fate never showed mercy either. That day when she had fought him...for the last time...and he had roared one last roar before she trapped herself in her crystal prison....she realized that she had lost everything.

She didn't expect to ever open her eyes again as cold nothingness enveloped her body. She had never expected to see his passion filled green eyes again, looking into her very soul and yet seeing nothing of what she truly was. Of what she truly felt. And yet seeing everything. He was there now, pursuing her along with the rest of them.

His spirit was desperate. She could feel it every time the coordinate, his damned _power_ , cried out to her and demanded for her to stop running from him. It hurt every time her muscles would lock against her will only for her to have to force them into motion again, every single command of his slowing her down. She struggled against it.

Each time his powers called out to her, her body weakened its resistance against him. And each time she felt her stamina suffering from it, each blow staggering and painful. He was truly determined to catch her, but if she knew anything about anything- she knew that her determination was just as strong as his. And he knew it too, she could feel his anger and despair in every single call because he knew she would never stop running.

Which was why she needed to get out of the city before their game of wills seized with him as the victor. She was at a disadvantage with her weakened body and befuddled state of mind, the crystals effects on her immune system taking its toll, and when she had released her body from its titan form she could barely stand. Alas, the sight of it evaporating into steam, with the familiar green cloaks of her pursuers flapping in the distance, made her keep going.

But any moment now, she could fall to her defeat. And once she fell, it would be over.

Her vision was blurred as the buildings spun past, lips chapped and bleeding as her teeth gritted in frustration. Her muscles cried out in pain as she pushed herself through the under-bellows of the abandoned city. Unkempt blonde hair whipped about her face, stinging the cuts that lined her skin from her previous battle. Burning steam rose from the wounds on her body, each one closing slower than the last, warning her of the rapid loss of her energy.

Annie gasped in pain as her knee suddenly smarted and went limp, her entire body crashing against the dusty ground. She rolled and felt her body tighten in pain as she felt the impact spread through her. A lantern hanging from the rim of a building flickered and died, leaving her in temporary darkness. Warily she stood up and wiped the blood from her leg, grimacing at the rips that were littered all over her attire. She couldn't afford to lose. Not now. She sprang into a run once more- but she knew that those few seconds of stillness had cost her some time.

Annie heard the thunder of hooves in the distance, alerting her that her captors were right on her tail. The familiar whiz of 3DMG came right after, barely audible above the roar of the horses, but there all the same. Her blue eyes dilated, shooting from one area to another in search of a quick escape route. She couldn't afford to stay on flat ground, the horses were less likely to get away from than the 3DMG users- she had to get above ground and run among the shadows.

Rough hands grabbed ahold of the closest building, raw skin smarting and stinging in pain as she pushed herself up the weakened structure and heaved herself onto the ceiling. That was when she heard it. The corporals voice, cold and carrying with the wind and echoing not far from where she stood. 

_"Surround her from all sides!"_

Her heart turned to ice. Fear gripped her body, threatening to make her freeze in place. She couldn't catch her breath, could hardly breathe....

But she refused to stop moving. She had already made her decision- she wouldn't go back on it now. 

Looking into the distance, eyes straining to see with the little light the moon provided as she jumped from building to building; Annie spotted her escape. 

The dark shadows of Wall Sina towered above the rest of the city in the distance, and the familiar vision of heart numbing defeat as she fell to the ground below with Ackerman floating above her spread through her mind. She would not be so reckless this time.

This time, she _would_ prevail.

Or she would die trying.

Her hands curled into fists, a thin sheet of crystal forming on the surface.


	2. Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not remind me of the pain of Isayama's latest chapter. Surprisingly the angst from rbam's talk helped me to finally edit and push out this poor excuse for an update. I feel so numbed though. Forgive me for how short this is please.

When Mikasa inclined her head towards Eren, short raven hair flying behind her in the wind as her horse galloped just ahead of him, the young man kept his face steely and guarded in reply.

He knew she was asking him how he was handling the situation without even opening her mouth. But answering in any way was almost impossible for him. Mikasa read him too easily when she was determined, and even meeting her eyes would surely give every ounce of his pain away to her.

It was already bad enough that Levi didn't want him in on the pursuit due to his personal demons concerning the blond vigilante, and even more irritating that Hange _agreed_ with him.

But the rest of Levi's new squadron, Eren's own comrades, all held Hange and Levi's concern as well. Mikasa trying to intrude on his thoughts when he couldn't even understand his emotions himself would only irritate him more. He was on thin ice as it was, he didn't need the doubt that clouded her mind seeping into his own.

So in the end- he said nothing. He stubbornly didn't turn his eyes away from the sight in front of him. He didn't see Mikasa's reaction other than the slight tensing of her shoulders, before she shouted a command and pushed her steed into a faster gallop right beside Armin's own horse. Eren watched them silently for a moment before they too were enveloped by fog, vanishing from his sight.

Slowly Eren resisted the urge to bite into his hand, and instead tried to keep a calm head as he heard Levi's voice shouting commands to his subordinates. After Erwin's death, Levi had almost become mute with rage and pain. Even more silent than he had ever been before despite Hange's quiet understanding.

Erwin's demise had taken its toll on the brunette woman just as heavily as it had to Levi. The bespectacled scientist had since lost a lot of her previous energetic disposition for a more unsettling and serious aura. The two people who had been closest to the former commander had suddenly become tired, wary, cold mirror images of each other. And it hurt, never _stopped_ hurting, to know that he was part of the reason why. 

He couldn't afford to wallow and drown in guilt from the past however, when something far more dire and current fled from them.

Levi was, of course quiet by nature, but now his voice seemed as deafening as a lions roar. It would have chilled Eren to the bone if the young shifter wasn't already drowning in his own subconscious, trying not to blindly follow his emotions and instead waiting for the signal the squad would shoot if they caught sight of her.

The only thing he truly registered was that his entire body felt like it was burning alive. Seconds before his shadowed eyes had searched the seemingly endless darkness ahead of him, hoping that he would catch at least a glimpse of blonde hair before the woman that hair belonged to slipped from their grasp for good.

He was truly tired, mentally and physically. Any moment he could collapse and fall from his horse due to the fog inhabiting his brain. But the burning sensation that had enveloped him ever since Hange confirmed that Annie was on the run seemed to grow for every second that passed.

And calling out to her with his power only worsened the pain.

 _'Doesn't matter how tired I am though_.' Eren realized, his eyes growing as cold as the night air as he dug his foot deeper into his horses stirrup. ' _If we don't catch her tonight, we may never will_.' 

And as if confirming this thought, a silver stream of smoke flew into the air- contrasting deeply with the dark sky around it.

Eren's blood ran cold, and stinging air filled his lungs almost as if he had been holding his breath the entire time. Looking ahead, he saw the flash of Mikasa's keen eyes yards ahead on her steed as she turned slightly to meet his gaze. Her expression turned dark at the blatant hope and exposed weakness she saw so clearly in his aura. 

But Eren couldn't bring himself to care about her scrutiny. His mind and soul was focused on one thing and one thing only; the silver smoke splitting into the night sky, brighter than any lantern, that was rising from the flare. Leaving trails of a dying glow in the air- as well as on the imposing abandoned wall that towered above the ruined city in the distance, luminescent moonlight basking over its surface.

Eren felt his blood grow hot as another flare was shot, and then another, and another. Each flare fired leaving a scar on his psych.

She was _so close._

And he was ready.

No matter what happened. He was ready to face her. Even if it would be the last time he ever would.


End file.
